Anchor Me
by captainpezberry
Summary: When the coach tells Paige and Emily they have to decide who gets to anchor the next relay, Paige comes up with an interesting idea.


"Nice practice, Sharks! Looks like we are going to have a great meet tomorrow!" The couch clapped and the rest of the team did too before returning to what they had been doing. Girls were in various stages of getting changed and re-dressed after swim practice all around the locker room as the couch headed to her office. She paused and pointed at both Paige and Emily "Fields, McCullers, in my office right now."

Emily and Paige glanced at each other with half shock and half worry on their faces. They had been hiding the fact that they had been dating a few months now because they were co-captains on the team and they didn't want their relationship to distract the team from winning.

Emily gulped and pulled her hair up off her shoulders, tying it up quickly even though it was still wet. She finished with the top button of her blue flannel print shirt then stepped over the bench and headed toward the office.

Paige followed right behind her, doing up the belt on her jeans as she walked. They tried not to look guilty as the girls walked into the office and shut the door behind them when the coach motioned for them to do so.

The coach just looked at the girls for a second before a little smile crept to her lips and she gave her head a shake "What am I going to do with you two?"

Emily felt panic start to fill her, warming her body from head to toe. The coach knew! She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. They were going to get kicked off the team the day before the biggest meet of the year. This is horrible.

Paige, a little more calm about it, just gave the coach a smile "What did we do now?"

The coach looked between the girls suspiciously for another moment and when it didn't look like she had broken them into confessing, she let out a little laugh "I'm not dumb. You two have been working out together. Your combined times are identical." She slid a piece of paper toward the girls that was marked with the times for the various races they both swam. "I am between a rock and a hard place here, ladies. It seems I have to decide, yet again, between the two of you for anchor."

"Oh" Emily said softly, looking at the sheet of paper for a moment as relief flooded her face. They weren't busted. Then it hit her what she had said and she looked at Paige who was watching her, then to her coach, and shook her head "I don't want to have a swim off with Paige. We're co-captains now I don't think it will be good for team morale to see us going at it again."

"I agree" The coach stood up from her desk now and turned to put the paper of times into a file in her cabinet. "You two have come so far from the last time this happened. You've managed to not only get along, but team up together to lead this team. I don't want to see my best swimmers at each other's throats, even in the spirit of a little healthy competition for anchor. So, here's my plan." She turned back around to face the girls and gave them a smile "Tomorrow, one of you will lead off and the other will anchor. We're going to sandwich the relay with our two best swimmers. But, it's up to you two to figure out who will swim where."

"You want us to pick?" Paige asked, glancing at Emily, and then to the coach again "How? You know we both want to anchor."

"I know" The coach sat back in to her chair at her desk and folded her hands together in front of her. She leaned onto her elbows and grinned up at the girls "That's why I'm not going to choose. I think you two, as captains, figuring it out will be best for the team. So come up with a way you both agree on to decide and tell me in the morning before we have our morning swim. Now, get home." She motioned to the door of her office and the girls turned and left, both a little confused about how they were going to decide.

"Rock paper scissors?" Emily offered with a shrug as she dug her shoes out of her locker to put them on.

"Lame, Em" Paige said with a laugh while brushing her hair in the mirror. The rest of the team had left the locker room and the two girls were just finishing up before they were going to head home.

"Flip a coin?" Emily suggested next as she tied her shoes.

"No" Paige shook her head, putting her brush away. "This can't be left up to chance, Em. You heard the coach we have to decide together what is best for the team. Besides, I really want to win tomorrow."

"We will." Emily said with a smile, standing from the bench and pulling her bag over her shoulder. "You and I know it doesn't matter who anchors, we are faster than the majority of the swimmers in our region. Both of us swimming in one race?" A smirk flickered over Emily's features and she let a bit of cockiness shine through "They don't have a chance."

"So modest, Fields" Paige said with a matching smirk as she gathered her bag and lifted it as well.

Emily just gave a shy shrug then rolled her eyes at the girl "Are you coming over to my place to do homework or what?"

"Yeah. Then we can figure out how to decide who will anchor."

"What if we just drew a card from a deck?" Emily asked as she pushed the door to the locker room open and the two of them stepped out into the nearly deserted hallway. "Whoever has the higher number gets to anchor?"

"Lame" Paige repeated, shaking her head with a soft laugh. She paused abruptly a few steps later and looked up at Emily with a light of mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips "Oh I totally just thought of the perfect way to decide."

"I don't like that look" Emily tried to sound unsure but failed as a giggle escaped. She kind of loved when Paige got that look in her eyes. The one where she had an idea and it was good, and no one was going to stop her from fulfilling it.

"It will be fun. Don't you trust me, Em?" Paige spoke so innocently, even batted her eyes at the question.

"Not at all" Emily teased, giving the girl a nudge with her hips "Let's just get to my house before you decide to rob a bank."

"You say that like I'm an evil genius or something!" Paige gasped, giving Emily a shove through the door and out into the parking lot, the two girls laughing the entire way to Emily's car.

~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.

It was now a quarter after six and the girls were sitting on Emily's bed, cards in their hands, the deck in the middle of them, and both of them missing items of clothing. Emily still wore her shirt from earlier, the bra beneath it, and her panties. Paige was shirtless, her pink bra still tightly fastened around her, and her jeans and panties still intact.

"You're going to lose, Fields." Paige said with a smirk. Her legs were kicked to the side and she was propped up on one arm as the other held her cards.

"If you haven't noticed, we're tied" Emily motioned between the two of them and shook her head.

"Not for long." Paige put down her hand and a smirk of victory flashed over her lips "Full house."

"Damn" Emily threw her cards down to reveal three eights. She looked up at Paige and shook her head as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Why did I let you talk me into playing strip poker for anchor?"

"Because it was better than any of your ideas and you love how adventurous it sounded." Paige sat up now, folding her legs in front of her and setting her eyes on Emily as she waited for her to remove her shirt.

Emily glanced up and saw Paige staring just as she pulled her shirt open. She was about to slip it off her shoulders but had a change of heart. She shrugged the shirt back on so it hung open on her torso and instead reached back to pop the clasp of her bra. A little maneuvering and she soon had her bra off and tossed to the floor, leaving her in her panties with her shirt dangling in all the right places. "Shuffle."

Paige's mouth had dropped open a bit at what Emily had done. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen one another naked before but that didn't mean it didn't drive Paige crazy to see all that tan skin teasing her from across the bed. And knowing Emily had no bra on now wasn't helping her focus on the game.

"Geez McCullers you act like you've never seen boobs before." Emily had a smirk of satisfaction planted on her lips as she watched Paige staring at her. "Are you going to shuffle the deck or do I have to?"

"No" Paige cleared her throat and blinked a few times, looking down at the cards now, and gathering them into a pile "It's my deal, I'll do it."

Emily just folded her arms across her chest, right until her breasts, making them fuller and peek out between the open folds of her shirt even more. "Well hurry up."

Paige cursed herself silently. She knew as soon as they got down to the last few items of clothing she would be too distracted looking at Emily. She had to stay strong, stay focused. She shook her head and started to shuffle the cards before dealing them each five and setting the deck down. "You draw first."

Emily studied her cards and had to fight a frown. She had a horrible poker face and her cards were shit. She chewed at her bottom lip and decided to get rid of two. Tossing them aside, she drew two fresh ones and was pleased to see they weren't total crap. Three of a kind wasn't exactly the worst hand to have.

Paige watched Emily draw her cards and her heart began to pound in her chest each time the girl moved and the shirt swayed loosely on her body, almost exposing her, but never quite managing to do so. Her face was starting to flush and the jeans she wore were becoming really uncomfortable. She took her turn and drew two new cards as well before looking up at Emily with an arched eyebrow. "Are you going to give up now or do you really need me to get you naked before you concede?"

"Never say die, that's the Fields' motto." Emily's voice was a bit deeper now and her eyes a bit darker as she stared over the top of her cards at the girl on her bed. It was easy to see that both of the girls were starting to think about other things besides swimming.

Paige shrugged and laid down her cards "Straight."

Emily's mouth dropped and her eyes closed. She let out a groan and tossed her cards down again "Damn it, McCullers!"

Paige's face lit with satisfaction. She loved beating Emily. "This is the first time I've ever loved a straight."

"Funny" Emily mumbled with a scowl on her lips. She looked down at herself and shook her head slightly, trying to decide what to remove. Whatever came off was going to leave her more exposed than she would like to be. After a moment she let out a heavy sigh and started to shrug off her shirt.

"Let me" Paige said quickly, moving herself across the bed and sliding her hands under the flaps of the hanging shirt. She smirked as her fingers slid over the warm tan skin and around her waist. She gave a soft pull and soon the girls were pressed together tightly.

"You don't win" Emily whispered with a shake of her head "I still have one more piece of clothing to go."

"I'm sparing you the indignity of losing to me." Paige replied before brushing her lips softly against Emily's.

"Or you just want to be the one to finish undressing me." Emily muttered against her lips as her own hands moved around Paige now and up her back, fingers burying themselves into the long strands of hair at the back of her head.

"Is that a crime?" Paige mumbled before sealing her lips against Emily's in a deep kiss. Emily didn't fight it and soon their tongues were wrestling together as their desire for each other rose. They didn't have a lot of time alone. Between Emily's mom and both of Paige's parents, and school, and swimming, their free time was nearly non-existent. Each time they had a moment to be alone neither of them hesitated to take advantage of it.

Paige broke the heated kiss just moments later to allow her mouth to slide down Emily's neck and take in all of her skin that she could. Emily's head fell back against the bed now and her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of Paige's mouth against her. When she felt the girl's lips against her stomach, a soft moan escaped, and her fingers curled slightly into Paige's back in a silent encouragement to keep going.

Paige's fingers didn't hesitate to curl into the waistband of the panties Emily wore when her mouth reached them. In one fluid movement she had peeled the material down off her hips and along her thighs as her mouth continued to feast upon every inch of skin it could find. Once the panties were dropped to the floor, Paige was pushing apart Emily's legs and her tongue was curling lightly through her folds.

Emily gasped softly and lifted her head. She looked down at the girl between her legs and a smile came to her lips. It was by far one of her favorite things in the world to see. Her hand reached down and her fingers found the long strands of Paige's hair again, giving them a tiny pull of encouragement.

Paige didn't need much encouragement. With the taste of Emily on her tongue, she was already driven for more. After a few teasing passes up and down against the girl, she pushed her tongue inside and immediately began to swirl it around, gathering the very essence of Emily into her mouth.

Emily's hips pushed up slightly, welcoming the tongue, and begging for more. Her head dropped and her eyes closed but her fingers did not let go. She gave soft tugs each time Paige's tongue moved into a particularly sensitive area. Paige McCullers was the type of person who wanted to be the best at everything she did and right now Emily was thanking her lucky stars for that.

Paige let out a soft hum against the girl and gently slid her tongue from inside her. "Mmmm" was the only sound she made before her mouth was against her again, this time sliding up and letting her lips circle her clit. A few soft sucks were mixed with a random lashing of her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She felt Emily's legs giving soft trembles and knew she had her right where she wanted her.

"Damn it, Paige" Emily groaned and managed to lift her head again. With Paige's new position between her legs, she was able to look up at her and the two of them met eyes. Emily licked over her lips slowly and drew in a shaky breath. She held eye contact with the girl as long as she could before her body was over whelmed with sensation again and she had to close her eyes. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth and bit fairly hard, trying to fight off yet another moan wanting to escape.

Seeing the way Emily's face was twisting in pleasure sent a shiver through Paige's body. This girl was so beautiful it was hard to believe Paige got her all to herself. As her tongue continued to flicker against her, Paige lifted a hand under her chin and slipped two fingers inside the girl. Now with every thrust and curl of her fingers, Paige gave a firm suck against her clit. It was a fast paced rhythm and she wouldn't give in until she pushed Emily over the edge.

The fingers inside her were almost immediately too much. Emily's legs curled around Paige a little tighter and her heels dug into her back. She was sitting up now, propped up on her hands, panting softly with every thrust inside her. She was fighting to keep control but it was impossible. A few precisely placed curls of Paige's fingers combined with a few firm sucks against her and she had no more control. Her fingers gripped the top sheet of her bed and her back arched as her hips started to jerk. She lost complete control of her body and was at the mercy of every movement from Paige and it was the best feeling in the world.

Paige didn't stop until she felt Emily fall back against the bed and the soft squeak of a moan that usually came to signal that Emily's body was spent. She slid her fingers out and gently placed one last kiss against Emily before she moved up between her legs and crawled over her fallen body. Holding herself over Emily's crumpled form she smirked then leaned down and placed a kiss to Emily's mouth even though the girl was still trying to catch her breath. "You can anchor tomorrow."

Emily's eyes came open and she looked up at Paige with a half confused, half dreamy expression "What? But you won."

Paige nodded her head a little and leaned down to kiss her again "Exactly."

Emily let out a laugh and pushed Paige so she fell to her side. She then rolled over and slid her arm around her waist, laying her head on her chest. "So you should anchor. That was the deal."

Paige just shrugged as her fingers started to slide through Emily's hair gently "I was going to let you anchor anyway. I've just always had a fantasy of playing strip poker with you."

Emily gasped and lifted her head to look at Paige. When Paige had a smug look of satisfaction on her face, Emily slapped her against her bare stomach "You really are an evil genius!"

Paige gave a cocky nod and bit at her bottom lip "You make it so easy."

"I hate you" Emily whispered, still giggling a bit as she lifted herself enough to steal a lazy kiss from her lips before laying back down against her chest.


End file.
